


Bit By A Dog

by Smalls2233



Series: Redemption and Ruin [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon!Reaper, First Time Shifting, Harpy!Ana Amari, Jack sleeps w them but it's p strictly sexual, M/M, Mostly mcreaper once again, Sexting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, power bottom reaper, vampire!soldier 76, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: Monsters exist and Jesse McCree is one of them, as much as he doesn't want to believe it. However, his excuses for why he's not a werewolf are vanishing by the second and when the change finally hits, it hits him like a freight train.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a follow up to If It Takes Me To You, so if you wanna get some more context for this, go ahead and read that lol

McCree felt like he had been hit by a bus, every inch of his body ached. The full moon was just a couple days away and his excuses to himself about how it was anything but him being a werewolf were slipping away by the hour. The pain had started a couple of days ago, in the beginning it was just small aches and pains he could wave away as sleeping funny or Reyes fucking him too hard. When his teeth and jaw hurt, he thought maybe he just had a cavity. Dental care was a bitch when on the run after all. 

“I’m sure you have cavities, cowboy,” Gabriel had said, rolling his eyes, when McCree complained to him. “But you and I both know that’s not why your teeth hurt. How are you gonna explain away the shift when it happens to you?”

“It ain’t coming to me, Gabe,” McCree replied. “I’m human, how many times do I have to say that?”

“Yeah and I’m the queen of England,” Gabriel scoffed. “Know what will make you feel better?  Running two miles, snap to it, pup.”

“Dick,” McCree muttered, giving Gabriel a dirty look, stalking off to the track in the old, forgotten Overwatch base Ana, Jack, and Gabriel had taken over.

“And you love mine,” Gabriel called cheerfully, giving McCree the fakest smile imaginable. “Tack on an extra half mile just for that, by the way.”

And so that’s how it was for the past couple of days, McCree would complain of some small pain and Reyes would force him to run, spar, or lift weights until he was too exhausted to do anything but sleep. If he wasn’t being forced to exercise, he would either be fucking Reyes (and occasionally Jack), cuddling with Reyes, or comparing notes with Jack and Ana. He had taken on many bounties while on the run, several of those related to Talon. Yet there were so few leads that McCree could help with so he felt himself getting more frustrated and irritable by the day.

The afternoon on the day of the full moon is where McCree finally reached his breaking point. Reyes had just ordered him to run a mile around the track and then do goblet squats until told to stop and McCree had it.

“What the fuck is your problem, Reyes?” He seethed, anger twisting his features. “Everything hurts and you’re having me do fucking laps?” He punched the wall in rage, the metal crumpling beneath his fist. He hardly noticed as he went on, “you think you’re so fucking funny, having me exercise until I pass out. I’ve had it, Reyes. You’re not my C.O. anymore so stop acting like it.”

Reyes sat up from his chair, “do you have a problem with me, McCree?” He asked, eyes dark.

“Right now I do,” McCree recognized he was unreasonably angry, but he couldn’t stop the rage. “This past week has been nonstop pain and what have you done? Absolutely fucking nothing.”

“What are you gonna do about it?” Reyes asked. “Stalk off like a child having a temper tantrum or do the laps? Have you thought that I’m doing this for your own good?”

McCree had enough and with a roar he charged at Reyes, swinging wildly. Reyes dodged easily, sidestepping and sticking a leg out to trip the rage fueled McCree. Jesse stumbled to the ground but quickly got back up, baring his teeth as his features were contorted in rage. Before he could fully stand up, Reyes kicked him in the chest, knocking him back down, winding him.

“Stay down, Jesse,” Reyes ordered. “I’m going to get Ana, you need something to calm you down.”

“What I need,” McCree huffed. “Is to bash your pretty face into the wall.”

Gabriel laughed, “good luck with that, babe.” He had turned to walk away when McCree tackled him. He hit the ground hard and McCree got a few good punches in before he vanished into a puff of shadows and reappeared a few yards away. “Back down, Jesse,” he said, voice serious. “This is probably because of the shift, you need to calm yourself down.”

“This ain’t because of any damn shift,” McCree growled. “Because I’m not a  _ fuckin _ ’ werewolf.” He charged again at Reyes who grabbed him by his shoulders and flipped him to the ground. McCree thrashed and tried to shake Gabriel off of him but he was held tightly to the ground, arms secured by Gabriel’s firm grip and his legs were clenched between Gabriel’s..

“What the hell is going on in here?” Jack rushed into the room, hearing the commotion.

“Get Ana,” Gabriel said by way of greeting. “Tell her to bring sedatives. Jesse’s not shifted yet, but he’s not in his right mind.”

“I’m in a right enough mind to fuck you over,” McCree growled.

“Darlin’, if you were in your right mind, you’d be saying ‘to be fucked by you,’” Reyes said, imitating McCree’s accent.

“What happened?” Jack asked, jaw tight.

“I’ll fill you in later, right now I _ really _ need you to get Ana,” Reyes replied, tightening his grip on McCree’s arms, one flesh and one metal, as McCree redoubled his effort in trying to break free of Reyes’ iron grip.

Jack nodded and sprinted off to find Ana. Seconds later, McCree broke free of Gabriel’s grip and got up, breathing heavily as he circled around Reyes. He lunged and hit Reyes hard, backing him into a wall. He threw a punch aimed directly at Reyes’ face which was barely dodged. His fist hit the wall hard and the metal crumpled like paper under his fist.

“Jesse, you need to stop before you hurt yourself,” Gabriel said, kneeing him in the groin.

“Fuck you, Gabe,” McCree replied, wincing in pain.

“I gladly would, if you weren’t being such a brat,” Reyes replied, grabbing McCree and slamming his face on the wall. “But alas, here you are having a fucking temper tantrum and only succeeding in getting yourself hurt.” When McCree tried to shake himself free of Reyes’ grip, Gabriel once again slammed his head against the wall. “Stay down, Jesse,” he ordered. “You’re not gonna win this fight.”

“I’ll stay down when I die,” Jesse spat, blindly trying to kick Gabriel and missing. This earned him a third face to the wall and a bloody nose.

“Gabriel, please explain what on Earth is going on here,” Ana said, bolting into the room, Jack close on her heels.

“How about you knock the dog out first and I’ll explain later,” Reyes replied, grabbing McCree by the throat and wrapping his other arm around McCree’s arms. McCree wildly bit at the air, eyes feral and darting, still trying to break free of Reyes’ grip.

Ana cautiously walked towards the two men, taking care to avoid Jesse’s wild biting. Quickly, she jammed a syringe in his neck, pumping him with sedatives. They took effect almost immediately, and McCree passed out like a dead weight in Gabriel’s arms.

“Shit,” Gabriel groaned as he lifted McCree up to cradle him in his arms. “That fucking sucked.”

“What the hell just happened, Gabriel?” Jack asked as he leaned against the door frame.

“Told Jesse to run some laps, then he snapped and tried to attack me,” Reyes replied. “So wolf stuff just happened I guess.”

“You still sure you can handle him when he’s shifted, Gabriel?” Ana asked, talons clacking against the floor as she walked back to near where Jack stood.

“Should be fine,” Reyes shrugged, an awkward motion when carrying a two hundred pound man in his arms. “Got any handcuffs or anything? I don’t want him waking up and attacking me again.” He paused in thought for a moment, “actually I have a pair. Check in my bags by my cot, ignore everything else in the bag.”

Jack processed this for a moment, “Gabriel, please tell me they’re not sex handcuffs.”

“I mean, they’re regular handcuffs. What I use them for is another matter,” Reyes said, trying and failing to keep a straight face at the look of disgust crossing Ana’s face and Jack rolling his eyes. “I don’t know why you care, it’s not like you and I haven’t fucked before.”

“As much as I really want to hear about your sexual exploits,” Ana said. “We do have something a bit more time sensitive on our hands. I’m not sure how long the sedative will last on Jesse, and I don’t really want him waking up on us.”

“You and me both, Ana,” Reyes laughed as he began to walk towards the room that they had prepared for Jesse’s shift. “Think you could get the doors for me?” He asked, walking awkwardly down the hall, slowed down by McCree’s weight.

About thirty minutes after McCree had been sedated, he woke up, hands cuffed behind him, alone in a room where Gabriel was leaned back in a chair, one eye slit open to lazily watch McCree.

“Why am I handcuffed?” McCree asked groggily, shaking his wrists.

“So you don’t attack me again,” Reyes replied, running a hand through his long, slightly graying hair.

“Attack you?” McCree was confused. “When did I attack you?”

“About forty five minutes ago you were at my throat, pup.” Reyes replied as he stood up and walked slowly, cautiously over to the bed where McCree was.

“Oh… Sorry,” McCree said.

“No harm, no foul,” Gabriel replied sitting on the bed and pulling McCree on his lap. “Surprised me, but I knew it’d be coming soon, what with it being the day of the full moon and all. Plus, pretty sure you got hurt worse than me.” He grabbed a water bottle from the bedside table next to McCree, uncapped it, and brought it to McCree’s lips. “Drink up, Jesse,” he said, bringing the bottle to McCree’s lips and letting him greedily drink from it.

“Already felt like shit,” McCree said when he was finished drinking. “Didn’t even notice the new pain.” It wasn’t a lie, though his head was throbbing when it hadn’t before, he just chalked it up to more of that random, awful pain he had been experiencing for days already.

“You’d notice it if you had a mirror,” Reyes replied, gently kissing McCree’s forehead. “Got a big bruise on your head from me bashing your head in the wall.”

“Bashing my -- fuck, Gabe, what happened?” McCree asked, groaning.

Gabriel exhaled softly, “I was trying to get you to exercise to take your mind off the pain.”

Jesse cut in, “that’s why you were doing that?”

“It’s what I did in my days in the SEP when the shit they were pumping into us didn’t sit right,” Reyes shrugged. “Anyway, you snapped and charged at me. Your form was bad, by the way, you and I are going to spar more when your shift’s over because it’s obvious that you’ve been slacking.”

“Get back on topic, Gabe,” McCree interrupted.

“Anyway, I was kicking your ass but you just wouldn’t stop. I had Jack get Ana, but it took a while and so your face ended up hitting the wall because of me about three times.”

“Shit, Gabe,” McCree groaned. “I’m sorry.”

“As I said earlier, it was gonna happen. You’re a werewolf, cowboy, this is what you all do,” Gabriel said as he stroked McCree’s hair.

McCree relaxed into the strokes, “I’m not--” he cut himself off. “I really can’t deny it any more, can I?” He laughed softly, sadly. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?””

“Jesse, I bashed your head into the wall. Several times. I’m the one who was causing the hurt, not you.”

“Still, I feel bad,” McCree said quietly. “By the way, can I have my hands back? This is uncomfortable.”

Reyes chuckled, “are you gonna attack me again?”

“Not right now,” McCree replied. “If you tell me to do laps again, I might,” he laughed, nuzzling against Gabriel’s warm hand, whining softly as Gabriel moved his hand away from McCree’s head to uncuff his hands. Uncuffed, McCree stretched his arms out in appreciation. “Been a while since I’ve been cuffed unwillingly,” he laughed. “Forgot how uncomfortable it is.”

“Sorry, babe,” Reyes replied, grabbing McCree’s wrists and massaging them with his thumbs. McCree closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the sensation.

“You smell good,” he murmured, laying his head on Gabriel’s muscular chest. “Like home.”

Gabriel smiled and kissed the top of McCree’s head. “Yeah?” He asked, continuing to rub circles on McCree’s thumbs. “When’d that happen?”

“Dunno,” McCree replied. “Only noticed it recently.”

Reyes smiled, “how’d I get so lucky?” He asked softly.

“Found the right punk kid at the right time and beat him up good enough to give him a boner,” McCree laughed sleepily. “Then twenty years later, fucked him hard in the same room you kicked his ass in.”

“I’d thank God that I ended up with someone with such a hardon for violence if I weren’t a demon,” Reyes laughed. “I guess I’ll just have to worship the next best thing,” he planted a kiss on McCree’s neck and paused. “Jesse, are you okay? You feel feverish.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” McCree replied. “Little warm, but there’s probably nothin’ we can do about it.”

“Drink more water,” Reyes said, returning to McCree’s neck to give him more kisses.

“Gabe if this is,” McCree paused and inhaled softly, “were-werewolf stuff, I don’t think water’s gonna help.”

“Drink more water,” Reyes repeated.

“Reyes I’m--”

“Water, now, Jesse.” A bottle of water was forced into Jesse’s hand who accepted it with a grumble. “Drink it, pup,” Gabe ordered, lightly nipping at McCree’s shoulder when he didn’t immediately start drinking.

“Hold your horses,” McCree grumbled as he uncapped the bottle. “There’s a little something called a lid that I need to take off before I can drink this.” Reyes grunted in response and McCree rolled his eyes before chugging the bottle. 

“Shit, Jesse,” Gabriel said, moving McCree off of his lap. “You’re like a damn space heater right now. Are you sure you’re fine?”

“Are you gonna tell me to drink more water?” McCree asked. “Because I’m gonna piss myself if I have to drink another bottle.”

“No, but I am worried that I’m going to have to get you an ice bath to cool down.” Reyes put a hand on McCree’s forehead, it was burning up and slick with sweat.

“I’m fine, Gabe, really,” McCree said. “But I am mighty warm, can you help me out of my shirt?” He started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, mechanical fingers steady and sure, but flesh fingers clumsy and shaky.

Reyes stepped in for him and quickly unbuttoned McCree’s flannel, gently pulling it off of him, revealing the sweat soaked undershirt beneath. Reyes clicked his tongue and sent a quick text to Jack, telling him to bring a bucket of ice water and some rags and leave them outside the room. When he sent the text, he gently took off the undershirt, revealing McCree’s flushed body.

Gabriel’s phone buzzed and he looked down to see Jack responded with a single thumbs up emoji. He rolled his eyes at Jack’s typical reply. Once, Gabriel asked Jack if he had lost his ability to write after becoming a vampire. This just earned Gabriel a hard shove and even more passive aggressive single emoji texts.

“Hell,” McCree groaned as he got off of the bed, “feels like I’ve got the worst case of the flu ever.” He rested his head on the cool metal wall of the large room, enjoying the relief for the brief moment it lasted. If the pain was the first step of the shift, the rage would be the second, and the fever the third, he decided. Everything ached and the fever had struck him like a train, fine one moment, a sweaty, overheated mess on the floor the next.

Reyes hovered around McCree. He was at a loss for what to do. His brain was wired to action, to punching something or running laps until things stopped being miserable. He couldn’t punch the werewolf out of McCree, no matter how many laps he ran, he couldn’t make the first shift not miserable. So he paced across the room, feeling like an idiot. 

“You’re makin’ me edgy,” Jesse drawled, eyeing Reyes. “Go sit down or something, I fucking hurt but I’m not gonna die.” He kept an eye on Reyes who slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. “We worked together for nearly twenty years,” McCree laughed, “and I ain’t never seen you like this before.”

“Never dealt like shit like this twenty years back,” Reyes shrugged. “All that SEP bullshit doesn’t help with this either. Keeps me calm on the battlefield and in a fight, but when you’re a feverish mess on the floor, I’ve got nothing but worry.”

“The SEP juice’s still flowin’ through you?” McCree didn’t know he was so surprised.

“I’m a big amalgam of human, super soldier, and demon I guess,” Reyes laughed, but there was an edge to it. His leg was jackhammering the floor, trying to get his worried energy out while shadow was pooling around him. Jesse still wasn’t used to the shadows and smoke that followed Reyes everywhere. He hadn’t noticed them at first, they were subtle until Gabriel got incredibly worked up, which wasn’t common.  

McCree was two seconds away from yelling at Reyes to go take a lap or something when Reyes got a text and bolted up. “I’ll be right back,” he said as he rushed out the door, wispy shadows trailing behind him. 

“You’re smoking, Gabe,” Jack said, by way of greeting. “Jesse light you on fire or what?”

“Dumbass got me worried,” Reyes replied, scratching his neck. “You know what I’m like when I can’t do anything.”

Jack smiled in response, dark, sunken eyes crinkling. “You never were the best in any situation that you couldn’t shoot your way out of.” He pushed the bucket of ice water towards Gabriel, “this enough for you?”

“Yeah, thanks, Jack,” Gabriel replied, snatching the bucket of water. “I’ll text you if anything else comes up.” He paused for a moment in consideration, “respond with more than a thumbs up emoji the next time, jackass.”

“Fuck off Gabe, you still owe me for this supernatural bullshit,” Jack said, shaking his head and walking away. Moments after he left Gabriel’s line of sight, Gabe’s phone buzzed. Looking down he saw that he had a text from Jack, in it a single middle finger emoji.

“Real mature, Jackie,” Gabe texted back quickly, scowling. “Btw, this ‘supernatural bullshit’ is the only reason you’re not dead, so you’re welcome for that.”

“whatever… uve got cute fuzzy ears btw lmao,” Jack replied, sprinkling in a few cat emojis for prosperity. Gabriel crushed his phone, scowl deepening as he ran his hand through his hair and felt the two traitorous ears and his horns peeking through his hair. At least he didn’t have a tail or hooves yet, though he had a sneaking suspicion that he’d be much closer to his true form by the end of McCree’s shift.

Gabe exhaled sharply through his nose, trying (and failing) to will the damn fuzzy ears away and picked up the bucket of icy water. He walked backwards into the room, elbowing the doorknob open. “Jesse, you okay?” He asked, turning around.

“Green as the grass, Boss,” McCree replied, leaning against the wall and giving Gabriel a shaky thumbs up. He was flushed red and sweating, messy hair plastered to his face.

Gabriel snorted at the sight of him, “you color blind there, bud?” He sat down next to Jesse, pulling him onto his lap and running the cool washcloth across his forehead. McCree sighed, relaxing into Gabriel, enjoying the relief the icy cold water brought to his overheated body.

“I don’t know if it’s the fever makin’ me see things or what Gabe, but you’ve got two mighty cute ears right there,” he reached up and grabbed at one of the ears, making Gabriel jump. “Holy shit,” Jesse whispered to himself, a huge, dopey grin on his face as he began to scratch the base of Gabriel’s ears. Gabriel failed miserably at biting back a purr, ending up sounding like a motor. 

“Jesse,” Gabriel said. “Could you stop that so I can get back to making sure you don’t fucking burn up?” In reality, he wanted McCree to never stop. As much as he hated the ears, he had to admit that McCree scratching them felt nice. 

“We’re continuin’ this later,” McCree mumbled, reluctantly letting go of Gabe’s ears.

“I’d really rather we wouldn’t,” Gabriel lied as he went back to wiping down McCree’s body with the washcloth.

“Buzzkill,” McCree said as he went back to relaxing in Gabriel’s grip, shivering at the chill of the water on his body. He rested his forehead on Gabriel’s chest, nuzzling in slightly and closing his eyes. Gabriel just smiled and stroked McCree’s hair with a hand.

Gradually the fever left McCree’s body, leaving him shivering. “This is the worst,” he sighed into Gabe’s chest. “Think it’s gonna be like this each time?” He asked.

“Doubt it,” Gabriel replied, rubbing circles on McCree’s back. “Don’t know much about wolves, but I know it was rough for Jack in the beginning, with the thirst. Keeping a hold on my form was hard too.”

“On your form?” McCree asked, looking up at Gabriel.

“Yeah, my body usually wants to look much less human,” Reyes replied, flicking his ears in emphasis. “Much more smoke and fur and hooves, usually.”

“I bet it’s real cute,” McCree said, once again reaching for Gabriel’s ears. “These are adorable.”

Gabriel scowled, “As I’ve told you before, I’m not supposed to be cute, I’m a wanted terrorist.” He made no attempt to stop McCree from petting his ears.

“Who cares if you’re not supposed to be cute? You are,” McCree grinned as he scratched the base of Gabriel’s ears. “Always were.”

“So then I’m guessing you staring at my ass all the time in training back in Blackwatch wasn’t you wondering how you could get that fit,” Gabriel laughed, leaning into McCree’s hands and purring.

“Not my fault you have a beautiful ass and always have insisted on wearing tight pants,” McCree replied.

“They’re for better mobility.”

“Liar, they’re to give me boners.”

“That’s just an added benefit,” Gabriel laughed. “That why you always ended up pinned beneath me when we sparred?”

“Was I really that obvious, Boss?” 

“Let’s just say I’m surprised you lasted so long in covert ops,” Gabriel said with a mischievous look in his eyes. Quickly, he flipped McCree over, pinning him down on either side with his knees. “This what you dreamed of?” He asked, grinning at the look of shock on McCree’s face.

“Almost, Gabe,” McCree said, getting over his shock quickly. “Whip your dick out an’ then we’ll really be talking.”

“Whip your dick out? Really, Jesse?” Gabriel laughed. “First your ‘boner buddies’ then ‘I’m gonna fuckin’ nut’ now ‘whip your dick out.’ Did anybody ever teach you how to use your words properly?” He grinned and pulled out his half-hard cock causing Jesse to swallow hard at the sight.

“Who needs words when I have a better use for my mouth?” McCree said, sitting up as best he could to get mouth level with Gabriel’s dick. “If we’re livin’ out my fantasy, by the way, just fuck my face. No need to take it easy, I can handle it.”

“Seems we do a lot of living out your old fantasies,” Gabriel laughed, but willingly obliged Jesse, sliding his now rock hard cock into his open mouth. “Always feel so good,” he murmured as he forced his length down McCree’s throat, breath hitching at the feeling. He held it still for a moment before quickly pulling out, leaving McCree gasping for breath. He gave McCree a moment to catch his breath before sliding back down McCree’s throat, holding his hair for leverage while he hammered in and out, setting a rough pace. 

It was all McCree could to do to hum softly, quell his gag reflex, and look up at Gabriel who met his eye contact, eyes as glazed in lust as McCree was sure his were. His jaw ached at the rough treatment, but that only made his dick harder in his briefs. He desperately wanted to touch himself, but his arms were firmly pinned between Gabe’s legs. So he settled for arching his hips, desperate for any friction at all. There was none to be found as Gabe fucked his face.

“I’m gonna come, you okay?” Gabriel asked, pausing momentarily, waiting for McCree to grunt an affirmative around his dick. Gabriel came, moaning McCree’s name, pulling McCree’s head close to his body, keeping him there until he was finished. When finished, he pulled out slowly, stroking Jesse’s hair gently as he did so.

“Shit, Gabe,” McCree said, breathing heavily. He looked like a mess, lips red and slick with spit while his cheeks were flushed.

“Fuck you look pretty like that, Jesse,” Gabriel said, bringing McCree in for a kiss. He only barely tasted himself in McCree’s mouth. McCree moaned into the kiss, hips still desperately arching for any source of friction. Gabriel ran his tongue along Jesse’s teeth and broke the kiss off suddenly.

“Why’d you stop?” Jesse whined.

“Your teeth,” Gabriel said, getting off of McCree’s chest, instead pulling him in his arms and opening up his mouth with a few fingers.

“What about them?” McCree mumbled through the fingers in his mouth.

“Babe, I can’t understand you,” Gabriel said, staring at McCree’s teeth. “Looks like the shift’s starting, though.” He thumbed one of McCree’s elongated canines. “How the fuck did you not notice this?”

When Gabriel pulled his fingers from McCree’s mouth, McCree replied, “I should be asking you the same question, darlin’. Your dick was down my throat.” McCree ran his tongue along his teeth, feeling how different than felt from normal. It wasn’t just his canines that changed, his molars had become more pointed as well. “Now are you gonna fuck me or will I have to sadly jerk off in the corner? Because despite all this weird werewolf shit, my boner’s goin’ nowhere.” He palmed his cock through his briefs, groaning at the feeling.

“I was planning on something different,” Gabriel said, deciding to shove the werewolf shit aside for the more pressing issue of having sex. He grabbed McCree’s wrist, pulling it away from McCree’s dick.

“What’s the plan, Boss?” McCree asked, looking up at Gabriel expectantly. 

“Was planning on letting you fuck me,” Gabriel said, grinding up on McCree’s back.

“Holy shit,” McCree whispered as Gabriel picked him up and walked over to the bed in the room. “I think that sounds like a mighty good plan, Gabe.”

“Figured you wouldn’t object, pup,” Gabriel laughed as he stripped. Jesse watched him  with greedy eyes. He would never get tired of seeing Gabriel’s naked body. The two had spent many hours in the days that have passed since their reunion lying naked together, Jesse tracing every scar, some familiar to him, others still unknown Sometimes they were alone, other times Jack had joined them. 

He licked his lips when Gabriel pulled out some lube and moved back over to the bed where Jesse was lying down. “Fuck you’re beautiful,” McCree whispered, pulling Gabriel closer and kissing him softly. 

“You’d think you’ve never seen me naked before,” Reyes chuckled as he uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount over his fingers.

“Not like this, Gabe,” McCree said, licking his lips, eyes focused on Gabriel’s fingers as he penetrated himself. “Thought you didn’t take it up the ass.”

“Guess you’re a special case,” Gabriel said, as he slid a second finger into himself, biting back a gasp. “Any other wolfy traits starting to appear?” He asked casually, as if he weren’t currently finger fucking himself.

McCree took a moment to reply as he was so caught up in seeing Reyes fucking himself. “I, ah, don’t think so,” he said, running his hand along his head and backside checking for ears or a tail. “My jaw’s startin’ to ache, though. Not sure if it’s a wolf thing or a ‘just got face fucked by my boyfriend with a monster dong’ thing.”

“Both maybe?” Gabriel sounded like he was discussing options for lunch, the only thing that showed he added a third finger to himself was a slight hitch in his breath and McCree felt himself getting even harder. 

“Boss you look so pretty fuckin’ yourself,” McCree said softly, planting kisses on Gabriel’s collarbone. 

“Remind me to get a mirror for the next time I have you fingerfuck yourself,” Reyes replied. “Only thing that’s prettier than that is when you’re choking on my cock.” He laughed, resting his head on McCree’s. “I’m about ready to take your dick, by the way. So go sit down and lube up.” He tossed the bottle of lube to McCree who fumbled with it for a few seconds before catching it. 

Quickly, McCree lubed up his dick and sat with his back to the wall, ready for whatever Gabriel had planned. “What’s the plan, Reyes?” He asked, running his non-lube covered hand through his hair.

Instead of answering with words, Gabriel moved over to where Jesse was sitting and began to slowly lower himself onto Jesse’s dick. He groaned softly, holding Jesse’s shoulders in a death grip. Jesse desperately wanted to buck his hips, but held himself back, knowing that Gabriel would tell him to hold still.

When Gabe paused, Jesse whined and Gabriel grinned ferally. “What’s wrong, pup?” He asked.

“Stop fuckin’ teasin’ me, Gabe.” Jesse groaned, barely holding himself back from just taking Gabriel’s ass for himself.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Gabriel grinned, but he began lowering himself again until he was at the base of McCree’s cock. “You’re being so good for me, holding still like this,” he said while McCree groaned Gabriel’s name.

“You feel, mm, amazing, Gabe,” McCree murmured, moaning as Gabriel began fucking himself on McCree’s cock. He reached up to scratch at the base of Reyes’ ears, interested to see how that would affect Reyes. To his surprise, it caused Gabriel to moan louder than McCree had heard him before and clench down hard on his dick.

“Fuck, Jesse,” Gabriel moaned at the sensation. He angled his hips to best ram his prostate and wrapped his arms around McCree’s neck, bringing him in for a sloppy kiss which McCree returned happily.

“I’m close, Gabe,” McCree gasped, breaking free of the kiss and tangling his hands in Gabriel’s hair.

“Me too, pup,” Gabriel replied, grinding down hard on McCree’s dick and biting back another moan. He couldn’t hold back his purr of pleasure as McCree came in his ass, causing him to follow suit. Cum splattered against both McCree’s chest and his.

“You felt amazing,” McCree said, pulling out of Gabriel and pulling the two of them into a laying position. He nuzzled against the still purring Gabriel’s chest, ignoring the cum that was everywhere. When somebody was in a relationship with Gabriel Reyes, they had to learn to deal with copious amounts of semen.

“Yeah?” Gabriel murmured. “You did well, Jesse. Always do well for me.”

“I think Jack was full of shit when he said we couldn’t just fuck our way through this shift.” McCree laughed sleepily. “I feel better right now than I have in days.” He ran his tongue along his teeth, “I want my regular teeth back, though.” He added.

“You and me both, Jesse,” Gabriel replied, biting down on McCree’s neck lightly to emphasize his point. Though he could shift most of his features to match what he looked like prior to becoming a demon, there were a few things he was unable to change. 

“You’ve never really told me everythin’ that happened when you turned into a demon,” McCree said, getting nose to nose with Gabriel.

“Long and short is I was dying, flipped to a random page in some grimoire I had taken in a raid years beforehand, summoned a random demon, and made a deal. It had me fuck it to solidify the pact and turn me,” Gabriel shrugged.

“What’d it look like?”

Gabriel got cagey, “a lot of things, it was like solidified shadow and smoke. Would shift features every couple of minutes until we fucked.”

McCree’s eyes lit up, “what’d it look like when you fucked? You always try to keep the best shit hidden from me.”

“Jesse…” Gabriel said in a warning tone.

“Come  _ on _ , Gabe, I’m gonna badger you until you tell me.”

“You sure know how to fuck up a post-sex afterglow, don’t you?”

“Don’t change the topic, I’m curious.”

Gabriel exhaled sharply, “it looked like you, Jesse.”

McCree looked surprised briefly, but the surprise quickly turned into smugness. “Were you seriously that in love with me?” He asked, a shiteating grin on his face.

“Fuck, this is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Aw come on, boss, it’s cute.” Gabriel wanted to either kiss or smack away that smug look on McCree’s face. “Who’s better in bed, smoke sex demon or me? If there’s a demonic doppelganger of me out there fucking men, I gotta know if I need to step up my game.”

“I mean it was perfect in bed,” Gabriel shrugged. “But honestly, I prefer the real you. Sure it had no gag reflex, but those little imperfections make you feel even better.” His face was flushed and he couldn't bring himself to meet McCree’s eyes. 

“Aw Gabe, you care about me you big softie,” McCree looked even more smug, if that were possible. “What’s Ana gonna do when I let her know that Gabriel Reyes cares about another person?”

“If you let word of this slip past you and me, I’m going to slit your pretty throat,” Gabriel said gruffly.

“Don’t be like that, darlin’, it’s cute that you care about me. I care about you too,” McCree planted kisses along Gabe’s jaw. “One could say that I love you.”

“Yeah well one could say that I love you too,” Gabriel replied. “And if you tell Ana or Jack that I said that, you’re gonna get locked into a damn kennel for a week.”

“You’re no fun,” McCree laughed. “What was the pact you made, though? What’d you agree to?”

Finally, an easier topic, “I agreed to essentially do the demon’s dirty work. There’s a bunch of humans who know about the supernatural and take advantage of us. Fortunately, most of those people were associated with groups I already had issues with.”

“Like who? Who do I need to look out for?” McCree asked.

“Groups like Talon and Los Muertos,” Reyes said. “Makes this pact pretty easy, though. I’m not out there murdering babies and starting wars. Just killing those that needed killing.”

“Sounds like you got a pretty good deal,” McCree laughed. The laugh quickly turned into a sharp inhale as he clutched his stomach and began to moan in pain.

“Jesse?” Gabriel asked, quickly sitting up and grabbing hold of McCree’s shoulders. “What’s happening?”

“Everything’s on fire,” McCree groaned, Gabriel could see all of his muscles rippling beneath his skin. “Hurts so bad.” He was breathing unevenly, eyes wide and pupils dilated. “Get me onto the ground. Now, Gabe.” 

Gabriel quickly obliged, hauling McCree who was moaning in pain of of the bed. His skin was once again overheated and flushed, limbs shaking uncontrollably. 

Nearly as soon as McCree was put onto the ground, he started the shift in earnest. Gabriel was glad that McCree wasn’t wearing clothes because his entire body started changing, bulking up and arms elongating. Long, sharp claws extended from Jesse’s human hand, scratching lines into the metal of the floor like it was butter. McCree’s moans of pain gradually shifted into growls as his face changed. It wasn’t full on the head of a wolf (yet, Gabriel assumed), but it was more animalistic and feral than what it was normally, patches of fur sprouting from his skin. Large canine ears stretched from his head and Jesse bared his teeth as he turned to stare at Gabriel.

It was all Gabriel could do to put his arms up before Jesse barreled into him, propelled by strong legs. The air left his body as he crashed into the floor. “Jesse, calm down,” Gabriel ordered. “You need to get back your control.”

“Fuck you,” Jesse’s voice was a growl, words coming out awkwardly through his newer mouth. He tried to bite down on Gabriel’s neck, but quickly Gabriel shifted into shadow, rematerializing behind Jesse.

Jesse spun around and charged at Gabriel once again, pinning him against the wall. Gabriel thrashed against Jesse’s grip, but was unable to shake him loose. He hadn’t anticipated that a werewolf would be so strong. He was helpless in Jesse’s grip, unable to turn into shadow for a few minutes more.

“Thought you could tame me?” Jesse taunted, claws digging into Gabriel’s shoulders. “You miscalculated,  _ Boss _ .”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's shift has started and Gabriel realizes how badly he miscalculated

Gabriel did the one thing he could do in this situation, headbutt McCree as hard as he could. Usually, he stood about even with McCree, but shifted, Gabriel’s forehead came to about nose level with McCree. This worked out well for him as he felt McCree’s nose crack when he slammed his head into it.

McCree spun around, holding his nose and howling in pain. Gabriel took this as an opportunity to sprint across the room and shift his own shape. He let go of his more human body to transform into his demonic form, gaining hooves and claws and his head became that of a panther. He clenched and unclenched his fists, keeping an eye on the furious McCree, ready to bolt before he could get pinned again.

McCree took his hand away from his nose, revealing a bloody face and he growled, a purely feral look in his eyes. “You’re gonna pay for that, Reyes,” he spat, voice almost unrecognizable.

Gabriel only had a moment to prepare before Jesse charged at him for the third time. This time, however, he managed to sidestep the charging McCree. “You’re too obvious, McCree,” he taunted, unable to stop himself. He knew it was a terrible idea to egg the out of his mind McCree on, but he couldn’t help himself. “Didn’t I teach you better than that?” He landed a hooved kick onto McCree’s back who yelped.

“I’m gonna rip your tongue out of your mouth,” McCree growled, turning around and circling Gabriel. “You look fuckin’ stupid, by the way. This your fursona or somethin’?”  Before Gabriel could respond, McCree struck like lightning, claws raking deep gouges down his side.

Gabriel huffed in pain, clutching at the already healing gouges in his side. “Funny words coming from the _werewolf_.” He needed to get a plan of action in order. His eyes scoured the room, looking for anything he could use. When he, Jack, and Ana set the room up, they kept it purposefully sparse so McCree couldn’t hurt himself with anything in it. Now he regretted that decision, wishing for any potential weapon. The one item that he saw that he could potentially use was the still mostly full bucket of water that was sitting forgotten in the corner of the room.

The only problem? Between him and the water was a furious Jesse McCree and he was still unable to dematerialize into shadows.

“What’s wrong, kitten?” McCree taunted, slowly walking up towards Gabriel. “Can’t beat me without a gun in your hands?” He sprinted the last couple of steps, landing a punch on the side of Gabriel’s snout. Gabriel hissed in pain and kneed McCree in the stomach. Gabriel followed that up by clapping his hands on McCree’s ears, hoping to stun him. It didn’t work, if anything it just made McCree even angrier and he bit wildly, inches away from Gabriel’s throat.

“You need to calm down, Jesse,” Gabriel said, claws digging into the sides of McCree’s head.

“You need to fuckin’ die, Reyes,” McCree growled. “Die and get the hell out of my way.” He bit a chunk of fur out of Gabriel’s neck and spit it out in disgust.

Finally, Gabriel was able to dematerialize into smoke once more, and so he did. He reappeared by the bucket of water while McCree spun around, nose flaring as he tried to smell where Gabriel was at. He quickly grabbed the bucket and charged at McCree. Before McCree could process what was happening, Gabriel slammed the heavy bucket of water on the side of McCree’s head, quickly knocking him out.

Gabriel huffed as he stared at the passed out McCree on the floor, trying to figure out a plan of action. He grabbed the handcuffs off of the floor and cuffed Jesse back up. They wouldn’t do much to stop Jesse, and Gabriel figured that Jesse could easily bust through them, but it was better than nothing. He stared down at Jesse, amazed at how the shift affected him. He knew it was silly of him to be amazed at any supernatural transformation seeing as how his head was currently that of a panther and he had hooves, but he was interested.

He wasn’t sure if the transformation had fully taken McCree or not, as it was his first time seeing a werewolf, but there were patches of dark brown fur across Jesse’s body and his hand was twisted, close to a paw but still holding onto the last vestiges of a human hand. It was strange seeing the contrast between the changed human hand and the metal prosthetic and Gabriel wondered if it would be possible for a prosthetic to be made that could shift with Jesse.

He pulled Jesse’s phone out of his discarded pants and took a few pictures, texting them to Jack and Ana with the message “this is Gabe, my phone broke,” he didn’t mention that he was the one that broke it, “think this is the extent of the shift? Pup’s stronger than I imagined.”

“Do you need backup?” Ana texted back quickly.

“I can handle it… I think,” Gabriel texted back. “Might need a weapon or something, though.”

“how abt these guns?” Jack texted, adding a picture of him flexing and three flexed arm emojis. “JK, do u need a knife or what?”

“Jack we’re having a discussion later,” Ana replied.

“LOL!!!” Gabe texted. “But yeah seriously a knife or five would be ideal. Also a muzzle and some restraints or something.”

“Cool, ill bring some to u. btw u might want to delete the picture of me flexing unless u want jesse to leave u for me.”

“Hilarious :|” Gabe replied.

“Ignoring that,” Ana said. “That still looks like he’s early in the shift. I think he should calm down by the time he’s fully shifted.”

“Any idea on how long that’ll take?”

“Idk, at least a few hours.”

“How helpful, Ana.”

Ana sent a picture of her flipping the bird and Gabriel laughed before replying, “hurry up, Jackie, I’m gonna put the phone down now and pray that Jesse doesn’t wake up.”

“A demon praying lol,” Jack replied. “im en route knives muzzle & restraints in hand………... this better not be an excuse for some bdsm shit.”

Gabriel laughed and locked Jesse’s phone, setting it down on the bed so it would be out of harm's way. He stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief. He had really underestimated what a new wolf was like.

“Gabe?” Jack asked, jogging over to him. “I forgot how cute you are in this form.” He smiled and quickly pet the top of Gabriel’s head before Gabriel could swat his hand away. “What’s the situation like?” He asked, shifting from goofy to serious in an instant.

“It could be worse,” Gabriel sighed, scratching his neck. “Didn’t realize he’d be so damn strong.”

“Define worse,” Jack said as he rubbed his scar.

“Well he could be out here instead of locked in that room,” Gabriel flicked his ears. “It’s under control, though.”

“Gabe,” Jack said softly. “You can rely on Ana and me, you know. You don’t have to solve all the world’s problems on your own.”

“I’m not going to endanger the two of you,” Gabriel snapped before adding more gently, “this is one problem that I have to solve on my own.” He exhaled sharply through his nose, “this is something I _need_ to do on my own, for Jesse’s sake.”

“I’m still just gonna stay out here, just in case,” Jack said, plopping himself down on the floor and taking out his laptop. “I’ll be doing work, but if you need me, I’m here for you.”

“I appreciate it, Jack.” Gabriel said softly, grabbing the weapons and restraints that Jack had brought with him. With one last look at Jack, he turned to walk back into the room where McCree was hopefully still knocked out.

In an amazing twist of luck, not only was McCree still knocked out on the floor, but he stayed that way until Gabriel fit the muzzle around his head and tied McCree up more snugly with the chains. He hoped that his luck would hold out and that the restraints would hold, but he had his doubts. At the very least they’d buy him some more time.

Slowly, McCree began to awaken. He looked around the room, groggy and head pounding until he locked eyes with Gabriel and remembered what happened. He tried standing up, but found himself restrained, bound tight.

“Fuckin’ coward,” he spat, thrashing in his restraints. “Unchain me and take me on in a fair fight.” The restraints held tight through his thrashings.

“It’s like you’re that bratty fifteen year old I picked up from Deadlock again,” Gabriel said, sounding disinterested as he stared McCree down. “If I remember correctly you said the same dumbass shit then and ended up getting your face pounded in.”

“You’re a goddamned coward, Reyes,” McCree growled, doubling his efforts in thrashing. “You can’t take me on in a fight anymore without resortin’ to turnin’ into smoke or whackin’ me on the head with a bucket.”

“In a fight, you use what you can get,” Gabriel shrugged, playing with a knife.

McCree glared at Gabriel, growling softly. He wanted to get the muzzle off, to break through the restraints, claw that disinterested look off of Gabriel’s face. “When I get free, I’m kicking your pretty face in,” he promised, feeling one of the chains binding him snap. He grinned ferally when Gabriel looked up at the noise.

“Jesse you need to calm down and control yourself.”

“I’m in control of myself,” Another chain snapped and Jesse’s grin widened as he wiggled his hands free, easily snapping the chain linking the handcuffs together. Gabriel stood up then, tightening his grip on his knives.

Gabriel laughed when Jesse charged at him as soon as he broke free of the restraints, holding several in each hand. Quickly and easily he sidestepped, “I really thought you’d realized that I caught onto that tr--” he was cut off with an oof when Jesse swung the chains around, catching him in the legs and knocking him over.

“What was that, _Boss_?” Jesse taunted, digging the claws on his feet into Gabriel’s stomach. He straddled Gabriel and began wailing on his face, one clawed hand of flesh, the other cold, hard metal. Gabriel struggled but was unable to buck Jesse off of him.

Jesse wrapped his clawed hand around Gabriel’s neck, gouging holes into his flesh and watching Gabriel try to gasp for breath that wouldn’t come. Jesse jumped up, pulling Gabriel with him and holding him against the wall. He relaxed his grip on Gabriel’s neck, allowing him to draw a breath before grabbing hold of Gabriel’s head and slamming it on the wall. With his free hand, he worked the muzzle off of his head and put it onto the dazed Gabriel.

“Now ain’t this a pretty sight?” McCree crooned, stepping back from Gabriel, grinning smugly. “Muzzled is a much better look for you, kitten.” His smug grin was disrupted by a howl of pain as his spine arched and his muscles once again spasmed uncontrollably.

Another stage of the shift, Gabriel figured as he took advantage of the moment. He kicked McCree in the stomach with a hoof and McCree could do nothing but writhe in pain as the change continued to overtake his body, fully changing the shape of his legs, sprouting a tail, and becoming notably more furred. “Are you okay, Jesse?” Gabriel asked as he kicked Jesse hard in the ribs, several times more than was probably necessary. His voice was muffled by the muzzle that was still on his head, tightly encasing his snout.

“Fuck off,” McCree spat between groans of pain. There was considerably less venom  in his voice than what had been there moments earlier. He was still gasping in pain and Gabriel was suddenly glad that shifting between forms was painless for him, if difficult at times.

“If I help you up, are you gonna attack me again?” Gabriel asked, kneeling down.

“I don’t need your fuckin’ help,” McCree spat.

“I want a yes or no answer, pup.”

“No,” McCree said finally after a wave of pain coursed through him, leaving him with tears in his eyes and his teeth gnashing.

Quickly, Gabriel scooped him up and carried him to the bed, sitting down and resting McCree on his lap. He rubbed circles on McCree’s side in apology for the kicks. McCree relaxed into Gabriel’s touch, ragged breaths smoothing out.

“Is this what it take to calm you down?” Gabriel laughed softly. “Giving you pets?” Jesse grunted, but didn’t object as Gabriel lightly scratched at his back with clawed fingers. His tail thumped lazily and Gabriel got as close as a grin as he could while both muzzled and lacking a human mouth. He scooped up Jesse’s phone from where he threw it on the bed and took a video before sending it to Jack and Ana with the caption “I think he likes me.”

Ana replied, “Gabriel, I really don’t want to see Jesse’s naked body like that ever again.”

“adorable lol what does he think of head scratches?” Jack asked.

“If you send another naked video of Jesse, I’m leaving this group text,” Ana replied. Gabriel leaned down and took a selfie of him and Jesse, making sure to get Jesse’s naked torso in the picture. With an accompanying “:3c” he sent it to the group.

Gabriel chuckled as he settled back on the bed, relaxing with a hand tangled in Jesse’s fur. “This is nice when you’re not trying to rip my throat out,” he said.

“Mm,” Jesse said. “What are you doin’ with my phone?”

“Texting Jack and Ana. I might have snapped my phone in half.”

“One, how, two, can I see what you’ve been sayin’? I’m guessing it has something to do with those pictures you’ve been taking.”

“I’m a strong man, Jesse, and Jack can be one infuriating bastard,” Gabriel laughed. “And yeah, sure.” He dropped the phone in McCree’s hands who fumbled with it awkwardly, getting used to the new more pawlike hand.

“New text from Jack,” Jesse said, looking at the screen. “Says ‘y the hell r u wearing the muzzle gabe?’ what do you want me to say?”

“Tell him it’s because Jesse forced it on me, and also because it’s kinda hot.” Gabriel grinned.

“Ana said she’s about one text away from kicking you out of this base.” McCree laughed. “Seriously though, why _are_ you keepin’ the muzzle on?”

“Well you’re not trying to kill me right now so it’s not like I’m in any real danger keeping it on, plus it’s actually kinda hot.” He rubbed the plastic muzzle that fit snugly on his snout.

“The ball gag for furries,” Jesse laughed.

Gabriel’s eyes lit up and his ears perked up, “now there’s an idea,” he said, tail flicking in interest.

“I can feel your boner digging into my back, Gabe,” McCree said, tail thumping.

“Babe I’ve been rock hard since you had me by the throat on the wall,” Gabriel laughed.

“Are you serious? I’m gonna be honest, I was so caught up in tryin’ to murder you I just flat out didn’t notice.”

“It was super hot.”

“That’s a healthy way to interpret somebody trying to murder you.”

“You wouldn’t have killed me,” Gabriel pulled Jesse up and nuzzled his neck, purring.

“I dunno, Gabe, I was tryin’ pretty damn hard.”

Gabriel laughed and realized the downside of the muzzle, he couldn’t kiss Jesse’s neck, though the snout would have also stood in the way of that as well. “What about if you do it while you’re not trying to kill me?”

Jesse’s tail beat like a propeller, whacking Gabriel hard in the hip, “hell yes,” he whispered.

“Take pics and send them to Jack, make him real jealous.” Gabriel said, grinding against Jesse and shifting his own form slightly to become more human.

“Aw, Gabe,” Jesse said, snapping a picture and sending it to Jack. “I was kinda likin’ the whole cat demon thing.”

“Oh my god.”

“It was pretty hot,” Jesse kissed Gabriel’s wrist.

“And I’m the weird one for getting a hardon when I’m held against the wall,” Gabriel laughed.

“I’d call that more of a lack of a sense of self-preservation,” Jesse replied, staring at his shifted legs. “Fuck this is weird,” he said, motioning towards his and Gabriel’s legs.

“It really is,” Gabriel flexed a hoof. “I like the hooves more than the ears, though.”

“But the ears are so cute!” Jesse reached behind him with his hands to land on top of Gabriel’s head, groping blindly for the ears. He grinned when he grabbed ahold of them and started lightly stroking.

Gabriel shook himself free of Jesse’s grip on his ears and held his wrists together with a hand. “Will you ever get tired of that?” He asked. Jesse locked eyes with him and knew he was in for deep shit when Gabriel smirked at him. “Be a good boy and stay still,” Gabriel ordered, letting go of Jesse’s wrists, that smirk that was reserved for those two in the morning ass whooping sessions plastered on his face.

“What are you abo--” Jesse broke off with a gasp when Gabriel started scratching at the base of his ears. Unconsciously, his foot started thumping on the bed. Gabriel laughed and snatched up Jesse’s phone, recording a video to send to Jack.

“How cute,” Gabriel crooned, stroking Jesse’s ears.

“Gabe,” McCree groaned, arching his head into the pressure on his sensitive ears. “You’re the fuckin’ worst.” His foot was still thumping on the bed and his tail wagged lazily.

“Do you want belly scratches next? How about we play some fetch in the backyard,” Gabriel laughed. He paused his scratching when Jesse’s phone buzzed, reading the texts Jack sent. “Aw we’re making Jack want to throw up,” he handed the phone to McCree who took another selfie and sent it Jack’s way.

“Should we go back to the plan of makin’ him real jealous?” Jesse asked, looking up to Gabriel with a mischievous look in his eyes. “Send him pics of me fuckin’ you?”

“I like the way you think, babe. Tie me up and send pics to Jack, he’s gonna have an aneurysm.” Gabriel was amazed that Jesse wasn’t floating off of the ground with how fast his tail was wagging. Gabriel kneeled down on the bed and held his hands out behind him, waiting for Jesse to restrain them.

Jesse had wrapped one length of chain around Gabriel’s arms with a bit of effort (having to forgo using his flesh arm as he struggled with the new shape and couldn’t grab the chain right and instead making a knot using his metal arm and holding the other side of the chains with his mouth) before he paused. “You sure this is safe, Gabe?” He asked. “What if I snap again?”

“It’s all good, tie my arms down to my chest now,” Gabriel instructed, rolling his shoulders, testing the restraints. “I could break through these if need be.”

“If you say so,” Jesse said, tying Gabriel down with the remaining chains. “You sure look pretty like this,” he snapped a picture and sent it to Jack with an accompanying “lol.”

Jack texted back, “jesse wtf r u and gabe doing?”

“im gonna fuck him for the 2nd time today ;0,” Jesse replied.

“ok jokes from earlier aside u 2 rly shouldnt be spending this time fucking its dangerous”

“lol ok strike commander buzzkill ill consider that after im balls deep in gabe btw did i mention that i fucked him earlier today???”

“jesse………..”

“jealous? :3c”

“thats beside the point jesse. dont make me come in there to rip you 2 apart”

Jesse snapped a quick dickpic and sent it to Jack before tossing his phone aside to focus on Gabriel lying in wait for him.

“Jack seething?” Gabriel laughed.

“Probably, he was talkin’ about how we really shouldn’t be doin’ this, how it’s dangerous.” Jesse laughed.

“You said the same thing,” Gabriel pointed out.

“Nah, that was about tyin’ you down.”

“So different,” Gabriel deadpanned. “Wanna get a move on before boy scout ruins our fun? I wanna see what that tongue of yours can do.”

“If you say it that sweetly, babe, of course,” Jesse took a brief moment to grab his phone again and start recording a video, winking into the camera before focusing in on Gabriel’s ass. Slowly, he began to lap around Gabriel’s hole, tasting the remains of lube and his own cum from their earlier fucking. Gabriel groaned when Jesse’s tongue finally breached his rim, arching his back. At this, Jesse removed his tongue, grinning.

“Fucking tease,” Gabriel groaned.

“You’re the one who asked to be tied up,” Jesse said, lightly touching Gabriel’s hard cock before thrusting his tongue into Gabriel’s hole, causing Gabriel to jerk back and groan loudly. Jesse grinned into Gabriel’s ass at the sound, tonguing him and teasing his cock. He was grateful that he had the good idea of recording this, he knew Jack wouldn’t believe him about getting the usually so in control Reyes moaning like this without video evidence.

“Fuck, Jesse,” Gabriel panted, bucking into McCree. “I need it.”

“Need what, boss?” Jesse asked, grinning as he slid two lube coated metal fingers into Gabriel’s ass.

“What do you think, dumbass?” Gabriel snapped.

“Some space to calm down?” Jesse knew he had to milk this moment for all he could, heaven knows when he’d have another chance to make Gabriel beg for his cock. “A saucer of milk for you to drink, kitten?”

Gabriel’s tail lashed and his retort was cut off by a loud groan when Jesse curved his fingers against Gabriel’s prostate. “Stop teasing me and get on with it, McCree,” he groaned.

“You’re gonna have to be real clear with me, babe,” Jesse said, nipping lightly at Gabriel’s ass.

“ _Fuck_ , Jesse,” Gabriel arched into Jesse when a third finger was added. “I need your cock.”

Jesse’s grin was smug when he pulled his fingers out of Gabriel’s ass and faced the camera again, blowing a kiss and winking before ending the recording and sending it to Jack. “Should I tell Jack that he’s welcome to join us?” Jesse asked as he slid into Gabriel.

Gabriel’s fingers curled as Jesse slowly slid in and he groaned softly. “You prepared for a lecture on how irresponsible this is?” He asked breathlessly.

“Yeah for about all of a minute before he finally caves in and fucks your pretty mouth,” Jesse replied, finally sliding in to the hilt and pausing momentarily to text Jack “ur welcome to take part wink.”

Jack texted back, “I’m putting an end to this. This is terribly stupid and irresponsible, Jesse. You and Gabriel should be ashamed.”

“Oh shit, he’s pissed, he used actual capitalization and punctuation this time,” Jesse cackled as he started thrusting in and out at a slow, steady pace. “You called it though, he’s already saying that this is irresponsible.”

“Gonna say he screams at us for thirty seconds before giving in,” Gabriel said, thrusting back on Jesse’s cock, moans punctuating his words. “What happened to the Jesse McCree who was afraid to piss off Jack, by the way?

“He’s gonna stare at us like the most disappointed father for two minutes before you coming undone makes it impossible for him to say no,” Jesse replied. “And I’m gonna have to blame you for my new love of finding way to make Jack want to strangle me.”

“Yeah I’ll gladly take the blame for that. Want me to play the coming undone up?” Gabriel asked.

“Fuck yes I do,” Jesse’s reply was instant as he hammered into Gabriel’s prostate. Gabriel smirked and moaned loudly in practice. “Just wait babe, I’m gonna make you come undone for real one of these days.”

Gabriel tried to laugh but ended up gasping when Jesse lightly touched his cock.

They were really getting into it when Jack burst through the door, scowling. “Of all of the stupid, irresponsible things that you two could do, this is by far the dumbest and most dangerous.”

“Hey Jack,” Jesse grinned, thrusting lazily into Gabriel who was panting beneath him.

“Don’t ‘hey Jack’ me, McCree,” Jack scowled. “Get your dick out of Reyes right now and untie him. I don’t care what kinky shit you two do when you’re not halfway through your first change, but this is dangerous right now.”

“Weren’t you making jokes about Gabe usin’ this shit for crazy bdsm sex? You kinda set yourself up for failure there, Jack,” he thrust hard into Gabriel who arched his back and moaned loudly.

“They were _jokes_ , McCree,” Jack’s face was furious and it took everything McCree had not to howl in laughter. “Pull out of Reyes right now and untie him.”

“You want a shot at fucking his ass?” Jesse asked, not pulling out. “It’s pretty tight and beautiful, I think I might be the first one to fuck him in it.”

“You are,” Gabriel said after a moan.

“Would you two stop thinking with your dicks?” Jack snapped, clenching his fists.

“Chill out, Jack, there ain’t no harm in this, I could take off Gabe’s muzzle and let you fuck his mouth,” McCree offered.

Jack exhaled sharply, “you’re going to take off the muzzle and untie him so I can go kick his idiot ass for this.”

“My mouth is lonely,” Gabriel said, grinning.

“And you’ve got a boner,” Jesse added smugly.

Jack gave the two of them the look of disapproval that Jesse had predicted and Jesse couldn’t contain his laughter. His whole body shook in laughter, causing him to thrust erratically into Gabriel which in turn led to more of Gabriel’s lewd moans.

“Gonna come,” Gabriel moaned, thrusting back on Jesse’s cock.

“Yeah me too, babe,” Jesse gasped as Gabriel’s hole clenched. Gabriel came first, moaning loudly and Jesse quickly followed, short, sharp thrusts as he grabbed Gabriel’s ass hard, clawed hand puncturing Gabriel’s skin, causing him to moan Jesse’s name in earnest.

“Are you two finished?” Jack asked, trying -- and failing -- to sound unimpressed.

“I thought you knew me better than that,” Gabriel laughed, trying to regain his breath. “Ever after SEP it always took me, took _us_ ,” a smug smirk pointed at Jack that Gabriel knew Jack wanted to punch off of his face, “more than one time to be done.”

“Let me rephrase that,” Jack said, attempting to subtly adjust his dick to alleviate some of the pressure. “Are you two finished being morons?”

“Like that’s ever gonna happen,” Jesse pulled out slowly, cock still rock hard. He took another picture of cum dribbling out of Gabriel’s used hole for prosperity and pulled Gabriel up into a sitting position next to him. “Wanna compromise?” He asked, resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. “I’ll untie Gabe, hell you can even tie me up if it makes you feel safer but we’re gonna fuck some more and you’re welcome to join in.”

“I’ll suck you off,” Gabriel cut in.

“ _Fine_ ,” Jack scowled, crossing his arms, waiting for Jesse to untie Gabriel. When he was finally untied, Gabriel rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms out in front of his head. “We’re not going for multiple rounds though.”

“No need to sound so upset about it, Jackie,” he said, pulling the muzzle off of his head and tossing it to the side. “I didn’t know getting a blowjob from me was something to be upset about.”

“A blowjob is never just a blowjob with you, Gabe,” Jack rolled his eyes, but removed his pants and briefs, revealing his hard cock that was already leaking precum. He had been hard since that first video Jesse sent, but he’d die before letting either Jesse or Gabriel know that. “I’m pretty sure it always ends with me either with your dick in my ass, my dick in Jesse’s ass while he sucks your dick, or Jesse’s dick in my ass.”

“Wow, all three of those are travesties,” Jesse drawled, scooching back on the bed to lean against the wall and lazily pump his cock.

Jack rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to complain some more, but all that came out was a gasp when Gabriel wrapped his lips around Jack’s cock. “Fuck, Gabe,” he groaned, fingers tangling in Gabriel’s shoulder length hair.

“Scratch his ears, he like that,” Jesse added helpfully, running a claw down his cock and shuddering at the feeling. It wasn’t unpleasant, just a new sensation and he had half a mind to take a few days and explore all of the potential uses for the new werewolf thing with Gabriel and maybe Jack.

“I’m not sure that I want him to like this,” Jack replied, panting lightly. “I’m furious with the two of you.”

“That’s real hard to believe when your cock’s halfway down Gabe’s throat and when shortly, your dick’s gonna be down my ass.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“I’m a man who accepts my flaws,” Jesse said, exhaling softly as he slid a lubed finger into himself. “ ‘Sides, it’s not like you complain any other time we do this.” He was unused to the feeling of his prosthetic fingers inside of him, usually he prepared himself with his flesh hand, but he didn’t particularly feel like ripping himself a new asshole with his sharp claws this time. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, though, as the cool metal quickly warmed up and he could almost pretend that somebody else was stretching and preparing him.

“Usually when I’m joining in, you’re not halfway through your first shift that comes jam packed with murderous mood swings,” Jack grumbled, attempting to thrust down Gabriel’s throat but held still by Gabriel’s strong hands on his hips. He whined softly and Gabriel chuckled, sending vibrations down the length of Jack’s dick. Jack’s jaw went slack at the feeling and a moan slipped from his lips. He tightened his grip in Gabriel’s curls, pulling hard as Gabriel took him to the hilt, still chuckling.

“Fuck, Gabe, gonna come,” he moaned, eyes twisted shut he came down Gabriel’s throat.

Gabriel pulled off of Jack’s cock, cum dribbling out of his mouth. “Still gonna complain?” he asked, lips swollen and slick with spit and Jack’s cum.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Jack panted.

“Now don’t forget about me, darlin’,” Jesse drawled.

“I’m pretty sure that’s impossible to do, kid,” Gabriel laughed, sliding a finger into Jack’s ass.

Jesse scooted closer to Jack on the bed who in turn brought him in for a kiss. Jesse ran his tongue along Jack’s fangs, shivering as they sliced a thin line on his tongue.

Jesse broke off the kiss, “wanna bite me?” He asked.

“That’s a terrible idea,” Jack said, but his head moved closer to the crook of Jesse’s neck despite himself.

“Pretty sure you think all a this is a terrible idea, Jackie,” Jesse grinned. “So stop thinkin’ and just bite me already.” That was all the encouragement Jack needed as he bit down on one of the multiple old bite marks on his neck and lazily lapped at the blood that was flowing.. “Now there’s the ticket,” Jesse moaned.

“What a beautiful sight,” Gabriel grinned as he brought the head of his cock to Jack’s hole. He teased Jack for a moment, lightly dragging his cock between Jack’s cheeks but not fucking into him just yet. Jack whined slightly and tried to buck back onto Gabriel’s dick.

“Fuck me already, you cockhead,” Jack groaned around Jesse’s neck.

“Sure you’re not forgetting about somebody?” Gabriel asked, brushing his hand around the oversensitive McCree’s side, causing him to moan loudly. “I’ll help you out,” he added casually, grabbing McCree’s thighs and hoisting them up until they were around Jack’s waist.

“How the hell are you so collected right now?” Jack groaned as he brought his cock up to rest at the entrance of McCree’s hole.

Gabriel said nothing, just chuckled lightly and let go of McCree’s thighs, satisfied that McCree would keep them wrapped tightly around Jack. He began lightly toying with Jack’s nipples as he slowly sank his cock into Jack, letting out a soft moan.

Jesse’s moan was anything but soft when Jack finally slid into him. His back arched and he dug his claws into Jack’s back unconsciously. To his surprise, this caused Jack to get even harder within him.

A brutal rhythm was quickly established, Gabriel would thrust hard into Jack who in turn would fuck into Jesse whose head was hazy with lust and Jack’s bite. Gabriel kept murmuring encouragement two the two men, playing with Jack’s nippes with one hand and stroking Jesse’s cock with another.

It didn’t take long for Jesse to come with a strangled cry. Gabriel stroked his cock the entire time, milking it. Jack followed quickly, biting down hard on Jesse to muffle his moans and hips thrusting erratically. Gabriel fucked into Jack a few more times before he let his release overtake him. After a few moments of labored breathing, the three men untangled themselves from one another and laid down on the bed.

“We’re probably gonna have to throw these sheets out,” Jesse laughed breathlessly, mind still hazy from Jack’s bite.

“Mm,” Jack agreed, wrapping his arms around Jesse and cuddling up next to him. Gabriel shifted back into his true, much more feline form and sandwiched Jack between him and Jesse. He purred softly and nuzzled at Jack’s neck.

“You two are like space heaters,” Jack laughed softly, still blissed out and drowsy. Gabe chuffed in response and licked at Jack’s hair with his rough tongue. Before long, the three men drifted off into sleep, warm, comfortable, and feeling completely safe around each other.

Jesse was the first to awake hours later. Yawning, he untangled himself gently from Jack who was snoring loudly. He stretched and winced at the soreness in his ass. It wasn’t until he went to scratch his jaw that he noticed something different. Quickly, he felt around for his phone and swiped it open, getting to the camera. Switching it to the front facing camera he nearly jumped out of his skin when instead of seeing his face, a big fucking wolf was staring straight back at him.

“Holy shit,” he whispered, taking a picture and sending it to Ana.

His phone buzzed back almost immediately with a reply from Ana, “Congrats, you survived,” she said.

His phone buzzed again, “What is Jack doing there?”

It buzzed again, “Why is he naked and cuddling with Gabriel?”

Jesse blanched, “idk what ur talkin about” he sent.

“Jesse…”

“wow suddenly my phone is out of battery ill talk to you later ana,” Jesse sent.

“Who’re you texting?” Gabriel asked groggily, waking up at the sound of Jesse’s phone buzzing.

“Definitely not Ana who _definitely_ isn’t going to kick your and Jack’s asses for fucking me,” Jesse said.

“What did you do?” Gabriel asked.

“Might’ve texted Ana a pic of me because I’m adorable and fluffy right now. You and Jack _might_ have been in the background.”

Gabriel groaned, “Jesse you dumbass. Whatever, Jack’s gonna be in deeper shit than me,” he laughed and tackled Jesse off of the bed. “You _are_ adorable though,” he said, rasping his rough tongue along the fur on the back of Jesse’s neck.

“Oh my god get off you big lump, that tickles,” Jesse laughed, trying to shake Gabriel off of him.

“I can’t help it, you’re too cute and fluffy,” Gabriel said, rubbing his cheek on Jesse’s.

“So are you, but I’m not over here tacklin’ and lickin’ ya!” Jesse replied, tail thumping.

“You two are disgusting,” Jack said drowsily, waking up.

“You’re just jealous,” McCree replied.

“I thank god every day that I’m not dating either of you,” Jack replied. “You’re already gonna be the death of me and we just fuck sometimes.”

“Aw Jackie, you got eternity with us though,” Gabriel said, continuing to nuzzle Jesse.

“I’m the luckiest man on Earth,” Jack said dryly.

“By the way, you should probably get dressed, Ana’s probably gonna burst in here and chew your ass out,” Jesse added cheerily.

“What did you do?” Jack asked.

“Ana has momsense,” Jesse said. “Also I might have snapped a selfie and sent it to her that accidentally had you and Gabe cuddling in the background.”

“Suddenly eternity feels like it’s gonna be about five minutes,” Jack frowned, quickly sliding his pants back on and wincing at both the soreness of his ass, and the feeling of dried cum on his leg.

“Look on the bright side,” Gabriel said. “We had some great sex. Also McCree didn’t kill anybody on his first shift which is a nice bonus.”

“You have some seriously screwed up priorities, Gabe,” Jack laughed.

Gabriel shrugged, “I’m a simple demon looking after his simple needs. Those include not getting my ass kicked in by Ana so Jesse and I are gonna make a run for it, have fun, boy scout!” Gabriel pulled Jesse in close, standing up and shadow stepping to another room in the base where Ana would hopefully not find them. There were very few things in the world that scared Gabriel Reyes, but the fury of Ana Amari was one of them.

“Y’know we can’t hide forever,” Jesse said.

“We can hide long enough for Jack to get chewed out first and blunt her anger,” Gabriel replied, lounging down on the floor, resting his back on the wall. He patted the ground next to him and Jesse plopped down. The two men clasped hands and quickly fell asleep, content to simply be near each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter/tumblr/instagram @smalls2233 for more bad content  
> here's an image gallery of the drawings/sketches I've done for this au as well if you wanna see what these guys look like lol http://imgur.com/a/EIqnq

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr/twitter/instagram @smalls2233 for more constant yelling about Overwatch


End file.
